Toru Hagakure
is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance She's invisible so her clothes are the only things we can see. When she's in her hero costume, she's entirely naked with the exception that she wears gloves and boots. Personality Tooru is a bubbly, cheery girl, and a easy going girl that does most things with an upbeat attitude, such as when Minoru tricks the girls to be Class A-1 cheerleaders she happily starting cheering, or be willing to go naked to use her Quirk to its greatest potential and not feel embarrassed in the slightest. History Battle Trial Arc She is partnered with Mashirao Ojiro during the arc. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Tooru was warped to the landslide zone of the U.S.J along with Shouto. However, Shouto defeats all the villains by himself. Afterwards, she is seen with her class after the Villain Alliance is defeated. She talks to Mashirao about Shouto's incredible strength. Sports Festival Arc Tooru places 38th in the Obstacle Race, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Obstacle Race.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 16 She then teams up with Rikidou, Ryouka and Kouji, and she removes her jacket during the event.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Page 4 Without her team noticing, her bandanna is stolen by Monoma.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 8-9 Tooru and her team fail to qualify for the next event after the Human Cavalry Battle ends. After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Tooru and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheer leading outfits. However, as Tooru and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. Tooru optimistically says that they should do it until the next event begins since they have time and being stressed about it would be tiresome. She then starts cheering, leading to Tsuyu to comment that she likes cheer leading. During the recreational events, Tooru is seen continuing to cheer lead. Tooru along with her class watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Current unnamed Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Tooru is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Tooru writes down and shows her classmates her Hero name which is Stealth Hero Invisible Girl.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 Powers and Abilities Quirk "Unknown" - Her Quirk makes her invisible, but it is not yet known if she's permanently invisible or if she can control her powers but prefers to stay invisible. Battles Relationships Mashirao Ojiro They were teamed together as Team I during the Battle Trial Arc and ended being quite close. Ojiro is somewhat the only person Hagakure talks to on a regular basis. Trivia * Tooru is student no.16 in Class 1-A. * She ranked 18th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Her name "透" means "transparent". * She likes caramel. * She likes Dokkiri Shows (hidden camera surprise pranks). * Tooru was supposed to be male at first but the author thought it would be funny if she was a girl instead. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A